Unlikely Allies
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Spencer, Jason, and Toby take a beach trip and issues ensue.


"Oh! We gonna rock down to! Electric Avenue! And then we'll take it higher!"

Spencer could no longer breathe she was laughing so hard. This may have been her best idea ever.

After Jason's accident last fall, subsequently resulting in her covering for him and Toby covering for her, Toby and Jason's relationship had become some what strained. Of course, Spencer couldn't have two of her favorite people not getting along, so she'd suggested an outing with the both of them.

So here they were, in her car, driving to the beach. With Jason sitting in the backseat (He and Toby had played Rock Paper Scissors for Shotty as she wanted to drive), singing.

Singing Electric Avenue to be specific. Spencer and her brother were pleasantly surprised the previous summer to find they both had a habit of singing in the car. Neither may be particularly _good, _but that didn't stop them.

Toby was sitting beside her covering his face as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Jason, man, don't quit your day job!"

Jason gasped in mock offense and put his hand over his chest.

"You don't like my singing, Cavanaugh? Dude, that's cold. I'm sensational, I'll have you know. You cut me real deep."

Chuckling, Toby just shook his head. Who knew Jason could be so much fun? Even when Toby had done work for him, he always seemed so aloof. It was a pleasant shock. Then again, Spencer had the ability to bring out the best in people. She made you want to be better. Why should her brother be exempt from that?

The beginning of their two hour drive had been awkward to say the least. Toby wasn't sure how to react to Jason after he'd let Spencer cover up his accident. He was angry with the blonde for leaving his sister to clean up his mess. They'd only just begun to really bond that summer, why should she take the heat for her new brother's stupidity? But, Toby loved Spencer more than he was angry at Jason, so for her, he was willing to try.

"Besides," She'd said earlier that week trying to convince him why this trip would be a good idea. "Jason never _asked _me to lie for him. I made that decision myself."

And she was right. But, that was one thing about Spencer that everyone who loved her worried about. Her over protectiveness. She wasn't kidding when she'd told Toby before their reconciliation that she didn't worry about herself anymore. He knew that was true, as she'd never worried enough about herself as long as he'd known her.

As much as he disliked it, Toby wasn't at all surprised when Spencer told him the truth about that accident. And he knew there was nothing he could say or do that would convince her to save herself from scrutiny, as that would mean throwing Jason under the bus.

When Jason came back on Halloween, Spencer was just so relieved her brother was alright that he didn't have the heart to talk to Jason about the incident and potentially cause a rift between the two.

So, an outing with Jason and only Spence as a buffer had worried Toby, to say the least. They'd barely been on the road fifteen minutes before Spencer broke the ice. Striking up a conversation about cars (As poor taste as it seemed at the time) with two men in the car was bound to get something going.

Now here they were, joking and laughing with each other. Something that made Spencer very happy. And if Spencer was happy, so were Jason and Toby.

They pulled up to the hotel Jason was paying for them to spend the night in and the guys quickly extricated themselves from the car and began to unload the hatch.

"Babe!" Toby called from behind the car. "Do you want us to take the stuff up and wait down here? You've already got a swimsuit under your clothes, right?"

Spencer climbed back into the driver's seat. "Sure do. I'll be here, you guys change and meet me down here."

She watched the new BFFs talk and laugh while they walked into the hotel (Though why Jason insisted on paying for a two bedroom suite in a four star hotel for one night, Spencer had no idea). The trip seemed to be accomplishing exactly what she wanted. If those two got any closer, there might be a battle for Toby with Caleb. Ever since their first double date with Hanna and Caleb, Toby and the tech genius had been inseparable. She hoped for Jason's sake, the newfound Bromance didn't interfere with what Hanna affectionately referred to as "Caleby".

"Don't you dare, Toby Allen Cavanaugh!"

Spencer Hastings was currently trying to fight her arms out of her brother's grasp and her legs out her boyfriend's.

Conspiring against her, the two apparently thought it would be **hilarious **to pick her up and throw her in the water. She wasn't going down without a fight, though.

Laughing, Toby dodged the kicks his girlfriend threw his way as she tried to free herself. He and Jason shifted closer to the shoreline and began swinging her back and forth.

"NO!" Was the last thing the partners in crime heard before the splash Spencer's body made when hitting the water.

Toby knew he'd be paying for this later, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. The look on his girlfriend's angry face when she popped her head above the water was priceless.

"Y-you both are in b-big troub- trouble," She stuttered out, standing and walking up the shore . The water was freezing. "Big trouble!"

Jason threw his head back and guffawed. "You should see your face!"

Eyebrow raised, Spencer glared at him. She straightened her stance and pulled her hair back into a bun with the scrunchy on her wrist.

It was on now.

Toby lightly slapped the blonde's arm to garner his attention as his girlfriend picked up the water gun _he _had insisted on buying on the way to the beach... The full water gun.

When Jason spotted his sister's weapon of choice, he and Toby froze and lifted their hands in a calming manner.

"Now, Spence," her brother started. "Don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"

Toby nodded, frantically. "Let's not be hasty."

When she simply moved her finger to the trigger, the guys' flight or fight instincts kicked in and they made a break for it. The brunette chased after them, firing at their bare backs until they hit the shoreline and jumped in as if it would save them from her wrath.

It was all fun and games until someone screamed. Not a playful or irritated scream as the others that day, either. A loud, pain-induced scream.

"OW!"

Toby never thought he'd see the day Jason DiLaurentis hopped on one foot to the safety of shore, screaming.

"Jellyfish! I got stung by a jellyfish!"

Spencer dropped the plastic toy and gasped. "Oh my god. Toby help him walk to the car. I'll pack up and we'll go to the hospital. The trio rushed to their respective jobs as their comrade cried out in pain and anger.

"Fuck you, Jellyfish! What did I ever do to you?!"

Later that night, laying in bed (Fully clothed; Her injured brother was next door, after all), Spencer thought about the day with a smile. True, their beach expedition _had _ended in a trip to the hospital, but Jason would be fine and maybe even he would think it had been worth it. The three of them had fun until the dubbed "Great Jellyfish Attack of 2013". And Toby and Jason were apparently now close enough that the blonde had laughed at Toby's joking suggestion of Jason peeing on himself like in "Friends".

Having her two favorite guys anywhere but at each other's throats was good enough for Spencer.


End file.
